


Love, the Crows

by ImotoChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Itty Bit of Angst, M/M, cute boyfriends, cute karasuno, late valentine fic, literally just fluff, meat buns, nekoma and karasuno have a cute friendship, theres nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and love is in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, the Crows

**Author's Note:**

> omg i have to write other things and do homework ahahah oh well
> 
> i kinda had to write a valentine fic and oops its two days late 
> 
> anyway i hope you like it !

Kageyama blinks his eyes open, squinting at the light. He has his arm wrapped around an incredible source of warmth, and he almost squeaks when he remembers it’s Hinata.

 

Hinata’s hair is tickling Kageyama’s chin, and his head is buried in Kageyama’s chest.

 

“Oi, wake up.”

 

“nngh.”

 

Kageyama sighs, running a hand through the smaller boy’s hair, enjoying the soft feel of it. “We have morning practice, you know that, right?”

 

Hinata immediately shoots up, scaring Kageyama. “WE HAVE TO GET GOING!”

 

Kageyama scoffs, “So you did forget.”

 

Hinata crosses his arms, “No, I didn’t.”

 

“Sure you didn’t.” Kageyama says sarcastically, sitting up.

 

Hinata stays silent before mumbling something Kageyama can’t hear.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Bakeyama.” Hinata turns around and jumps onto Kageyama’s back, making him fall off the bed.

 

“Get off me, idiot!” Kageyama groans, trying to knock the energetic boy off of him. “What are you doing?”

 

Hinata grins before placing his hand under the others armpits and tickling him.

 

“You--what--Hinata! Stop--!” Kageyama manages to get out in between laughs.

 

Hinata finally complies, giggling. “Why don’t you always laugh like that? You’d seem a lot less scary.”

 

Kageyama huffs, “Shut up, idiot.”

 

The smaller boy smiles, leaning down further so that their foreheads touch.

 

“You too.” Kageyama mumbles.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

The gap between them shuts and they kiss, brief and sweet. Kageyama’s arms are loosely wrapped around Hinata’s neck and Hinata keeps their foreheads together.

 

“We should--” Hinata starts.

 

“--get to practice.” Kageyama agrees, standing and helping the other boy up, keeping their fingers intertwined.

 

“I love you, Bakeyama.” Hinata grins, standing on his tiptoes to peck Kageyama’s cheek.

 

“I love you too, idiot.” Kageyama smiles, ruffling Hinata’s hair.

 

__________________________

 

 

“Suga?”

 

The silver haired boy smiles at the familiar shadow on the ground beside him. “Yeah, Daichi?”

 

“You okay?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Sugawara smiles, placing the flowers on the grave before him and then standing, dusting himself off. He turns to look at Daichi, who has a concerned look on his face.

 

“You know why.” Daichi states, crossing his arms.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, let’s get to practice.” Sugawara waves it off, beginning to walk off when Daichi grabs his hand.

 

Sugawara turns to see Daichi staring at the grave.

 

“Daichi--”

 

“Hey, Sugawara-san. It’s been a while, huh? I can’t believe you’ve been gone three years. Koushi’s been getting along, his mom has been working a bit too much but your wife has always been like that. She wants Koushi to be happy.”

 

Sugawara says nothing, just watches Daichi talk to his dead father, and tells himself that he will not cry.

 

“I want that too. For Koushi to be happy. I can tell he misses you, but he’s trying to be strong for our team. He’s turned into a great setter, Sugawara-san, you’d be proud.”

 

“Please, continue watching over Koushi. I’ll do the best that I can from down here.” A breeze passes and Daichi smiles. “Thank you for showing Koushi what volleyball was. Because of that I got to meet him, I got to play with him, I got to fall in love with him and the way he worries too much but still not enough, the way he’s carefree, the way he’s overprotective but doesn’t look out for himself, the way he laughs and smiles and even the way he cries. I love your son, Sugawara-san. So, thank you”

 

Daichi turns to look at Sugawara, “Suga?”

 

“M-mm?” Sugawara says, holding back tears.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

Sugawara nods, smiling. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Daichi.”

 

Daichi pulls the silver haired boy into his arms, kissing the top of his forehead. “I love you, Koushi.”

 

“I love you, too, Daichi.”

 

__________________________

 

“No ones’ here yet.” Yamaguchi states, exiting the locker room and staring around the empty gym.

 

Tsukishima shrugs beside him, picking up a volleyball and heading to the net. “Late as usual.”

 

Yamaguchi sighs, shuffling over the opposite side of the net, preparing to receive. “Tsukki, do you know what today is?”

 

“It’s Friday.” The blonde states, tossing the ball up before jumping to meet it with his palm. Yamaguchi loves watching Tsukishima serve, the way he gently pushes himself off the ground with his toes, shirt riding up to show his pale stomach. His arm stretches to meet the ball, slamming it with a force so great it flies over the net, graceful and powerful, like Tsukishima himself--

 

“Ow-!” Yamaguchi clutches his nose and whimpers. In a moment, Tsukishima is at his side, offering tissues to the boy whose nose was bleeding. Yamaguchi takes one and holds it to his nose. “Sorry, Tsukki…” He murmurs.

 

Tsukishima frowns, “What?”

 

“I said, ‘Sorry Tsukki’.” He repeats.

 

“Why? I’m the one who hit you.” Tsukishima states, his eyebrows furrowing.

 

“It’s my fault I got distracted and couldn’t hit the ball.” Yamaguchi stares at the floor, “I’m sorry for being so bad at volleyball...you can’t even practice with me, hah. I’ll try to get better, Tsukki, I swear! For the time being, you should see if another member of the team could help you practice your serves. I bet Hinata would be up for it!” Yamaguchi laughs hollowly, closing his eyes tightly in hope it would stop any tears from escaping.

 

Tsukishima is quiet for a few moments, Yamaguchi looks up from the floor and sees Tsukishima staring at him, his face red.

 

“Tsukki…?”

 

“...idiot.”

 

Yamaguchi doesn’t expect the arms that suddenly wrap around him, and he freezes. The hug is awkward, Tsukishima doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. Yamaguchi relaxes, his shoulders dropping, and he almost laughs at Tsukishima, whose hands finally decide to rest on the middle of Yamaguchi’s back.

 

“Tsukki--”

 

“Just, shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima’s voice cracks and his grip tightens. He’s holding Yamaguchi closer now, and Yamaguchi has to stifle a giggle at Tsukishima's embarrassed tone.

 

“Okay.”

 

A few minutes pass before Tsukishima speaks again. “You’re the only reason I haven’t quit this team full of idiots yet, so don’t go telling me to practice with that pint-sized dunce.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And don’t apologize for something if it’s not your fault, okay?” Tsukishima's tone is soft, and Yamaguchi is taken back by it. He hasn’t seen this side of Tsukishima for years.

 

“Okay.” Yamaguchi smiles.

 

“Yamaguchi, I--” Tsukishima cringes, trying to get the words out. “You should know that I…”

 

Yamaguchi laughs, “Thanks, Tsukki.”

 

_You should know that I care. You should know that I’m the real idiot here, I should be the one apologizing. You should know--_

 

“I know.” Yamaguchi continues to smile, laughing at the blush on Tsukishima’s face when they pull apart.

 

“G-good.” Tsukishima grunts. “Your nose…”

 

“It’s fine! Just a little nose bleed, and I think it stopped. I’m surprised Hinata’s hasn’t broken yet, considering how often he gets hit.” Yamaguchi laughs, and Tsukishima snickers, nodding in agreement.

 

“But, I should probably clean this up…” Yamaguchi sighs, staring at the few drops of blood that had stained the floor of the gym.

 

“I’ll help.” Tsukishima says, walking with Yamaguchi to get two mops.

 

“What? You don’t have to--”

 

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima says flatly, rolling his eyes.

 

“Fine, fine.” Yamaguchi huffs, smiling a bit.

 

“Oh, Tsukki?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“It’s Valentine’s Day.” Yamaguchi smiles up at the blonde boy, who just shrugs, and grabs a mop.

 

“So?”

 

“So...Happy Valentine’s Day, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi grins, stretching up to give Tsukishima a kiss on the cheek.

 

Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, just nods and walks back out of the storage closet.

 

Yamaguchi laughs trailing after him, not needing to say anything else, because he knows what Tsukishima wants to say.

 

_“You too.”_

 

__________________________

 

“Hinata, stop giving Kageyama goo goo eyes, it’s weird! You too, Kageyama!” Tanaka yells, pointing between the two.

 

“W-what are you talking about?!” Hinata stammers, missing another receive from Tsukishima on the other side of the net.

 

“At least get a room,” Tsukishima snickers, rolling his eyes as Hinata sticks his tongue out at him.

 

“Has anyone seen Asahi or Noya?” Sugawara asks, looking around.

 

“I bet they’re off making out somewhere,” Tanaka sobs, “I’M ALL ALONE!!”

 

“Tanaka, please, calm down.” Daichi says with a sigh. “Why don’t we end practice early and go get meat buns?”

 

“YAY, MEAT BUNS!” Hinata jumps in excitement, squealing like a five year old would.

 

“Go get changed,” Daichi laughs inwardly at his excitement.

 

“Aren’t you being easy on them?” Sugawara asks as the boys walk off towards the locker room, Enoshita desperately trying to calm Tanaka, while Kageyama and Hinata argue about something (Sugawara swears he hears the word meat bun.)

 

“Eh, it’s a holiday.” Daichi smiles, kissing Sugawara’s forehead.

 

“You’re getting soft, Daichi.” Sugawara hums teasingly.

 

Daichi laughs, “C’mon, don’t want to keep those boys waiting.”

 

__________________________

 

“And then he was all PWAH and I was all POW and then the ball was like ZOOM and it hit the floor like BAM!” Hinata jumps up and down excitedly, explaining the quick Kageyama and he had in practice that day to Nishinoya and Asahi, both who had met the group outside the gym, hand in hand, Asahi looking disheveled while Nishinoya was grinning from ear to ear, apologizing about missing practice.

 

Daichi had frowned, glared at them, and shook his head, telling them that they were headed out to get meat buns.

 

Nishinoya encourages Hinata, exclaiming “Wow!” every now and then with sparkling eyes.

 

“Kageyama’s sets were great!!” Hinata grins, looking to his left to meet his boyfriend’s eye.

 

“Y-you...did...well, too.” Kageyama mumbles, looking away.

 

Nishinoya raises an eyebrow and HInata ignores it, continuing to grin. His phone goes off and he checks it, stopping in his tracks.

 

“Hinata---”

 

“WE HAVE TO TAKE A PHOTO!”

 

“Huh--”

 

The rest of their phones go off as well, a photo of Nekoma’s team sent to them from Kuroo, all of them smiling (except for Kenma, who’s staring blankly at the camera), the subject entitled “Happy Valentine’s Day from the Cats”.

 

Once the reach the shop, Hinata demands that they take a photo to send back.

 

“Why?” Tsukishima asks, a mouthful of meat bun.

 

“Because we have too!” Hinata exclaims.

 

“Yeah!!” Tanaka agrees, nodding fervently.

 

“I don’t see why not.” Daichi shrugs. Sugawara next to him nods.

 

“If you really want to…” Kageyama mumbles.

 

They organize themselves, and Hinata holds his phone up, the camera facing them. “Okay! Everyone, smile!” Hinata grins, flashing a peace sign. Nishinoya and Tanaka do the same, the latter sticking his tongue out. Sugawara has a wide grin on his face, and Daichi’s next to him, a soft smile on his. Asahi looks a little uncomfortable, but smiles, his hand in Nishinoya's free one. Yamaguchi grins, and Tsukishima rolls his eyes, looking off to the side, not bothering to try and smile. Kageyama’s face is flushed, and he just stares, his lips turned up the slightest bit.

  
  
  


Hinata looks at the photo after it’s taken and laugh, before titling it and sending it back to the Nekoma setter.

 

“Meat bun time!” Hinata grins before stuffing his face, Kageyama scolding him for eating too fast.

 

__________________________

 

_Happy Valentine’s Day to you guys too!_

_  
Love, the Crows. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~!


End file.
